Peregrine (Watcher Datafile)
PEREGRINE Alain Racine secret Peregrine’s first appearance was in the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions. He was on the Grandmaster’s side. The contest opponent in this fight was Death and their struggle was for the life of the Collector. Peregrine was on the team of Captain America, Captain Britain, Wolverine, Daredevil, She-Hulk and the Thing. Another winged superhero named Angel was on the other team and was pitted against Peregrine. Angel had more experience than Peregrine and was able to defeat him. Soon after this, back on Earth, Peregrine met Silver Sable, who asked him to become her freelance operative in France. Since Peregrine was born in Moulins, France he would be a natural choice to operate in France. When the mutant Wolverine battled the villain Courier in defense of the runaway Lynx, Le Peregrine abducted Lynx for his employer, corrupt billionaire Imus Champion. Champion planed to use Lynx for his own deeds, Champion sought the Panacea to cure a rare disease that was killing him. Le Peregrine delivered the Lynx to Champion’s Southern California base, whereupon Champion sent the monstrous Fleshtones to kill Le Peregrine in order to keep the Lynx’s location a secret. Le Peregrine defeated them with the aid of Wolverine & Courier, who had tracked him to Champion’s base,and the Black Widow as an official representative of S.H.I.E.L.D. In the superhero Civil War Peregrine protected the borders of France from other super humans trying to escape from the Superhuman Registration Act. The Peregrine is a professional-level athlete with exceptional proficiency in the French art of foot-boxing known as savate. He is also a superb detective and is very familiar with the subtle art of espionage. When in costume Peregrine has the capabilities of flight due to miniature anti-gravity generator system incorporated into his body suit and jet turbines incorporated into aerodynamic glider-wings. He has also used other hardware, such as infrared lenses, metal wrist talons, and radar-tracking attachments. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Le Faucon Pèlerin, Protector of France, SSI Freelancer Power Sets PEREGRINE WING HARNESS Comm D6, Cybernetic Senses D8, Enhanced Durability D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Swingline D6 SFX: Barrel Roll Spend a doom die to add Flight (or step up if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction. SFX: Grapple. When inflicting a grapple-related complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Radar Tracking. Use an effect die to create a Radar Signature complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed, or Cybernetic Senses is shut down. SFX: Winged Charge. Against a single target, step up or double Flight. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. Limit: System Failure. Shutdown a Peregrine Wing Harness power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. MASTER OF SAVATE Leaping D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Focus. If your pool includes a Master of Savate die, you may replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Kick. Against a single target step up or double Strength. Remove the highest rolling dice and use three dice for your total. SFX: Leaping Dodge. Spend a die from the doom pool to add Leaping (or step up if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction. SFX: Martial Artist. If your pool includes the Combat specialty, in a close combat-based action or reaction, add your Acrobatics specialty at no cost. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Master of Savate power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: French Characters Category: Wild Pack